Call Me Stalker
by Callic25
Summary: 23 year-old Logan Mitchell is a college student trying to live his life. Unfortunately, he makes a dumb decision that results in a strange conversation with someone who might as well be a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written BTR fic in forever and I deleted all the ones I did write because I hated them all. Anyway, I've just recently gotten back into it and decided to pump this out. I literally wrote this like 20 minutes with minimal editing. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell is a 23 year-old smart guy. At least he thought he was, until he found himself bragging to the wrong person about how smart he is. And now he's being chased through the woods near his college campus by a group of 3 guys – the minions of the man he was bragging to earlier. It's a funny sight to see for anyone who isn't in Logan's position. Seeing him trip over logs and flail to the ground never gets old.<p>

But things are taking a brighter turn for him when he finally escapes the woods and spots a pay phone by the gas station about half a mile away.

He reaches it and searches his pockets for any loose change. He finds some and puts it in the machine. As he's waiting for things to process, he looks around to see if they've followed him out yet. They haven't and Logan couldn't be happier.

The machine is done processing and he quickly types in his home number. His mother picks up the phone after three rings, "Hello?"

"Mom, I'm being chased by a group of idiots and I don't know what to do." He says quickly, still looking around.

"Okay, well you might want to get off the phone and run while you still can. Do you know where you are? Can you get to safety?" She asks, finally jumping into mom mode.

Logan clutches the phone tighter. "I'm far from the school actually, I just called to tell you that I'll definitely be late, but me telling you about my current situation kind of just came out. Oh, and that I dropped my phone somewhere in the forest."

Just then the door slides open and Logan is turned around and hemmed up in the corner of the telephone booth. "Found you." Says James Diamond, the conceited right hand man of their 'gang' leader, Kendall Knight. "You probably should've found a better hiding place." He grins.

Logan's scared out of his mind right now, "I gotta go mom."

"What? Logan, what's going on?" He hears her call over the phone.

"It's okay." He says, looking at James, who's looking closely at him.

"Tell her you're okay and hang up." He whispers to Logan.

The scared one nods quickly and swallows thickly, "I'm fine. I'm about to run for my life like you said. Be home soon. Bye." He hangs up the phone before she can say anything else.

James smiles, "Good boy. What am I going to do with you now?"

"Here's a thought, you can threaten me and let me go home." Logan says.

James laughs, "That is a thought, college boy, but I don't know if I want to." He pauses for a second, and then takes out his phone and dials Kendall. "Hey, buddy." He says, much to Logan's dismay. "I haven't seen the punk, maybe Carolos or Jett will have better luck."

Logan has never been more confused in his life. What a smart guy he is.

"Alright, man." James says to Kendall. "Okay. Later." He hangs up and looks to Logan, "You look adorable when you're scared." He says as he puts his phone away. Suddenly he has a light bulb moment. "Oh yeah, here you go." He says, holding out Logan's phone.

"My phone." He takes it back, sporting a light blush on his face. "Thanks, man."

James grins and takes a step back so Logan can straighten himself up. "You're welcome. Now let's go before Carlos or Jett come around here looking for you."

Logan nods and the two guys start walking.

After ten minutes of silence with Logan thinking about all of the terrible things that could happen to him, he just can't take the quiet anymore, "Where are you taking me?" He asks timidly.

James slugs an arm over Logan's shoulder, as if they were old friend or something, "We're going to your house." He says with a 'duh' tone in his voice.

And now Logan is even more frightened. "How do you know where I live and why are you suddenly helping me?" He licks his dry lips, "I mean shouldn't you have reported me to your leader so you can take me back to your lair and you can all beat me up for being a smartass?"

James tightens his hold on Logan, "Is that what you want? Cause I don't want that to happen to you."

"No, I don't." Logan says, and then his big mouth strikes again, "But why don't _you_ want that?"

The pretty man can't help but laugh, "For a smart guy, you have no control over that cute mouth of yours."

Logan blushes again and tries to pull away a little bit.

He keeps Logan in place, "Don't worry, I'm not into you, dude. I'm just comfortable enough with who I am and I want that for you." James takes a deep breath. "I've been watching you all our lives and you are always so wound up and alone. So I'm making you my own personal mission." He suddenly stops walking.

Logan looks up at him, "Huh?" He gulps, "What does that mean?"

James takes his arm back and he looks Logan in the eyes, "It means you are going to be my protégé. I, Mr. James Diamond, am going to teach you how to love yourself."

And Logan is blushing again. "And if I don't want that?" He questions.

James leans in close, "Then I can take you to Kendall and we can all beat you up in our _lair_."

"You know being under your tutelage might not be so bad." He says nervously.

James unleashes a 1000-watt smile, "Good. Now go inside." He nods to the house behind Logan, "Your mom is probably worried sick." He says.

Logan didn't even realize they made it to his house so quick. He kind of lingers in shock.

"Do you want me to walk you up and give you a kiss good night?"

That snaps Logan out of his head, "Very funny." He says. "Bye. And thanks again." He walks up the steps and makes it to the door before he hears his name.

"I'll make sure to get your name cleared with Kendall. Maybe next time you won't insult him. At least not to his face." James waves and walks away.

Logan isn't sure about what just happened, but he walks into his house with a smile, "Thank you, God," He whispers. "Mom, I'm home!" He calls out.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I've found that I love to write by hand and then edit as I type it up on my laptop. I'm already on chapter 3 in my notebook, but I wanted to get this one up for you guys. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>20 year-old James Diamond sits in his paid for 2-bedroom lush high-rise apartment in downtown Minneapolis. He doesn't have a care in the world thanks to his super successful and super rich mother, Brooke Diamond. Thank God for cosmetics. His only care in the world right now is figuring out when he's going on his next date. He has an amazing social life.<p>

He's watching some stupid show in a fluffy white robe and scarfing down a yogurt when his cell suddenly sounds through his apartment. He sets down the yogurt and runs to his room. He grabs the phone off the charger, "Hello?" He asks, really it's the call he's been waiting for.

"Hi, is this James Diamond?" Says the voice of what he hopes is a cute blonde.

James is elated, "Yes!" He says, a large smile on his face.

"Well, hello Mr. Diamond. My name is Ally from Paks Modeling Agency. I regret to tell you this, but we are not interested in your type of look at this time. Have a nice day, Mr. Diamond."

She hangs up, but at this point James doesn't even know what's going on. How could they NOT want him? He's gorgeous.

All he wanted to do was separate himself from the other "trust fund babies" of the world and be able to make a career for himself, and apparently he can't even do that.

He throws his iPhone on the bed and hops in the shower. In an hour he is clean, his hair is in sexy form, his stylish clothes are fitting just right, and he's off to the mall to shop his pain away.

The feeling of sadness is rare for James. He's usually really happy. He has two awesome friends in Kendall and Carlos, Jett's okay.

He's also super rich and has no real responsibilities at the moment. But now he's been rejected because of his looks, his beautiful God-given looks. So here he is walking down the long strip of the second floor of the mall to get to one of his favorite clothing stores.

As he's walking, he spots Kendall and Carlos on the ground floor, coming out of a Game Stop. _Do I want to talk them right now…? _He shakes his head and keeps walking.

In 20 minutes, he has 6 bags in his hands from Abercrombie & Fitch, like a true douche. As he's heading to Hollister, he walks past a group of pretty girls who are giggling and making flirty eyes at him. He nods with a tight-lipped smile and keeps walking, not bothering to look back.

He passes a bookstore and hears a familiar laugh. He can't help but veer back and look through the window to see a 20 year-old Logan and his mother, Joanna. The pair is picking out a book to go along with Dr. Presley Mitchell's, Logan's dad, birthday gift according to the conversation James is barely hearing.

James watches Logan with a smile. And then he remembers he's in public and quickly moves on. As he's walking away, he remembers Dr. Mitchell's literature class back in his senior year of high school. He was one of the only teachers James liked. It was gunny to see how much of Dr. Mitchell is Logan; they look just alike with the pale skin, short brown hair, and boyishly handsome looks. The only difference is that Logan gets his dark brown eyes from his mom as opposed to his dad's hazel eyes.

And suddenly James can't get rid of the smile on his face. It's nice to see a close happy family. He might only have his mom in his life, but he loves to see other people happy, especially someone he cares about.

James looks at the bags in his hands, "Maybe I don't need to go Hollister after all." He says.

* * *

><p>That night James is eating pizza and flipping through channels. It's surprising how much he likes to eat and vegetate on the couch. It's raining outside so he feels justified.<p>

As he's flipping through the channels he sees "Beloved Dr. Mitchell" on the screen, unfortunately he already past the channel, usually skipping the news channels. He quickly flips back and hates what he hears.

"About 4 hours ago, around 3 pm, Dr. Presley Mitchell was gun downed in his classroom by an outraged student…."

James can't hear the rest of what the reporter is saying, his sadness taking over with only one thought. Logan. "Oh my god." Was all he could say. He tosses his slice of pizza and throws on a hoodie. He makes sure to grab his wallet and house keys and he's out the door, barely finding time to lock it. He decides to sprint to Carlos' house which is right next door to Logan's. He doesn't want to be even more of a creep by sitting in his car outside of his house. He takes every shortcut he knows to get to the boy's neighborhood.

He arrives in 15 minutes; track and field was good for something. He shoots into Carlos' backyard and climbs up into the pretty big tree house that is actually quite dry for sitting in a rain-drenched tree. The tree house has a direct view of Logan's room, and the site broke James' heart.

Logan is curled up on his bed, holding the stuffed teddy bear his dad bought for him when he was five. James can't see his face, but the constant shaking is too strong to miss. He can't help the tears that start roll down his face. "I'm so sorry, Logie." He whispers as if the boy can hear him.

A cold breeze blows through the tree house, making the very wet James shiver. He moves expertly to the corner of the space and opens a wooden cupboard. He grabs one of the three blankets.

Despite the only light being the moon, James knows where everything is. It might as well have been his tree house. He's just glad that Carlos doesn't mind that he uses it. Granted, Carlos doesn't know that he's been using it to spy on Logan for the past 10 years.

He wraps the blanket around himself and positions himself near the opening to see Logan, but still enough in the shadows so no one would see him unless they were really looking.

* * *

><p>Logan isn't doing so great. All he wanted to do was have a great birthday with his dad and some stupid kid had to throw a tantrum and shoot him the chest 4 times.<p>

He buries his head into the neck of his teddy bear, Jeffery. He named it Jeffery because it was his middle name and coincidentally (or not) it was also his father's middle name. He can't believe his dad is gone. Just like that.

As Logan squeezes his Jeffery, he realizes that all he wants to do now is make his father proud. And his dream to become a doctor has grown that much more.

**Present Day**

Logan is lying on his bed, Jeffery sitting on the bedside table next to him. He's never been more confused and scared in his life. Why would one of his bullies want to help him? And why now? It has to be a set up of some kind.

Logan thinks back to elementary school before James showed up. He was a great friend with Kendall, the much shorter, bushy eyebrowed little blonde boy who was sweet and brave. Logan and Kendall talked all the time, sat next to each other during lunch, and played together during recess. It was a fun time for them. Much simpler.

And then a chubby little boy named James Diamond shows up and starts to pull Kendall in another direction.

Logan and James never really hung out with each other. There would be times he would catch the boy staring at him, but never thought about it.

For about 3 years, Kendall would spend time with either Logan or James, but rarely both. Carlos showed up in the 5th grade, when the boys were 10, and hit it off great with Kendall and James, not really caring much for Logan despite the fact that they were neighbors.

And then one day, in the 6th grade, Kendall decided that he didn't want to be a loser anymore. So he got into hockey, and James and Carlos followed him. Logan didn't and he regretted it.

Before they knew it, high school came and the three boys left Logan behind to become apart of the popular crowd.

By his sophomore year, Logan is being bullied by the three boys he once knew and it hurt that Kendall, his longest friend, was orchestrating it without even blinking. He endured their mean and hateful comments for a while. Things didn't get physical until Jett moved to town and joined the group. He would always find Logan walking home and beat him up in an isolated area. Jett may have been dumb, but he was smart enough not to leave an visible bruises on Logan. Every injury could be hidden under his clothes.

Despite the torture he received from Jett, the worst one was James. He never said anything mean, but James would come over and rub his hair, as if he were so beneath them.

Logan suddenly jolts up in his bed, "He didn't rub my hair this time…" He feels stupid now that he's said it out loud. Though it is weird. Like really weird. He shrugs it off and falls back onto his bed. "I'm not looking forward to this." He says, closing his eyes to go to sleep.

His phone buzzes on the bedside table.

_Who could possibly be texting me?_ He groans and rolls over. He takes his phone off the charger and hits the wake button.

It's from James.

"How did his number get into my phone? …Right, before he gave me my phone back." He says, answering his own question. "But how did he unlock it?" Logan's pin number is the day he finally smiled at the thought of his father – 08/15. How would James know that? It's not like it's a special day, it's one of the most isolated days in Logan's life. No birthdays, no holidays, nothing. _How would he know that?_

He finds himself shrugging it off and opening the message.

**From James:**

Good night bro - 10:35pm

"Good night, bro?" What the hell? He thinks as he puts his phone back on the charger. He lies back on his bed and gets lost in his thoughts.

When he comes back to himself, he realizes how rude it is for him not to respond. He grabs his phone and sends a text. Feeling better, Logan finally allows himself to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>James finishes up brushing his teeth and is off to bed, still living in his high-rise. He sees the LED on his phone blinking; he picks it up and smiles when he sees he has a message from his new protégé.<p>

He opens the message.

**From Logan:**

Good night. Sent 10:55pm

_Glad he chose to ignore how I knew how to get into his phone. _James feels like he's reached a small peak of success and with that he goes to sleep with a smile on his face, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Favorite! Follow!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm not all that excited about the 'holiday' aspect of it, but I do like that it's a time for new beginnings. I didn't re-read so don't kill me if there are any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own BTR, too many variables and personalities.**

* * *

><p>Logan has never been more zoned out in his chemistry class. He can't believe that he's been suckered into meeting one of his bullies. Granted, he hasn't really been bullied recently. Actually, they've been taunting him more than anything.<p>

That's the only reason he made Kendall feel dumb yesterday. The blonde wouldn't stop messing with him. Are they not in college already?

And now that Logan is ready to pay attention, the professor decides to end the class. Crap. He sighs and packs up his stuff. "I guess it's time to meet the psycho."

Now he's standing alone with _the _James Diamond behind the buildings, having the weirdest conversation ever. Ever.

"You've been stalking me for over 10 years in Carlos' treehouse?" Logan says, not really knowing how to feel.

James rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't call it stalking. More like watching over you." He says with his bag on his shoulder and his hands in his jeans.

The genius still doesn't know what to think, "Why?"

"Because you remind me of my little brother, Liam." James says easily, willing to tell all of his secrets to have Logan trust him.

Except Logan's not happy, "So you bullied your little brother then too?"

"What?" James is starting to get frustrated, "I never bullied you, Logan." He says strongly.

Logan scoffs, "Really? You mean rubbing my head, practically petting me, wasn't belittling? You made me feel like I'm an animal or something." As he talks he sees James looking at him with a confused smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

James steps closer to Logan, "Because these," he messes up Logan's hair, earning an eye roll, "are my way of saying that I like you and that things will get better."

Logan is speechless. _James has never liked me. He's always hated me, that's why we never talked._ "Wait. You have a little brother?"

"I did. He died before we moved here." He says.

Logan swallows, "Oh."

James chuckles, "Yeah, 'oh'." He sighs. "Okay, so you know all of my secrets, and now we can move onto your personal growth."

"Why do you want to 'help' me anyway?" Logan asks with hint of annoyance in his voice, and fixes his hair. "You hate me. You've always hated me." He says, more so convincing himself than anything.

James has a look of hurt on his face. "That's not true. If you're referring to us not talking much as kids, it was because I just lost Liam and you reminded me of him so much. You still do. At the time, I couldn't handle it."

Logan nods in understanding, knowing what it's like to lose someone you love. He doesn't know what he would do if he met someone that reminded him of his dad. But that doesn't completely excuse James' behavior over the years.

James flinches a little, he's hurt. "I'm sorry for letting them bully you, Logie. I just didn't want know what to do." He says quickly.

Logan chooses to ignore the nickname; "I'm not talking about the harsh words from Kendall and Carlos or the beatings from Jett. I'm talking about you." Logan isn't sure if he believes that James' head rubs were telling him that things were going to get better.

James' eyes widen, he didn't know about Jett and he will definitely be having a talk with him later. "Me? What did I do?" _I've never hurt him. Right?_

"Treating me like a puppy, like I'm not even human, isn't bullying to you? I'm sorry if I sound like I'm not hearing you James, but this is how I felt for the last 8 years." Logan is getting frustrated.

"Logan? I wasn't trying to make you feel that way. Honest." He steps closer to him, "I used to rub my brother's head like that all the time." James doesn't know why, but he's suddenly nervous. "It's stupid, but it always made him feel better." He says in a lower voice.

Logan looks down at the ground, shaking his head. "You know what," his eyes meet James', "The past is the past." He takes a deep breath. "Let's just find a time to do this whole 'love myself' thing and move on with our day."

James doesn't care what anyone ever thinks about this, but he wraps his arms around Logan. "I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you." He says. "You mean a lot to me and I'm really sorry."

He's shocked, but he returns the hug, awkwardly patting his back. "It's okay, James." He doesn't feel like it's okay quite yet, but he hopes that will change someday.

James pulls back with a soft smile on his face, "I know you well enough to know that you don't mean that, but I'll make it up to you. Starting with getting the guys to back off."

Logan's hand finds the strap of his backpack. He adjusts it because he feels uncomfortable, and he's not sure if he can trust James or not. The words are nice, but it's almost been a decade of this torment. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay. Fair enough." James feels weird all of a sudden. He checks their surroundings, but he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Feeling safer, he looks back to Logan. "Meet me—" He begins, but stops when he hears the snap of a twig. Someone's watching them and he knows it.

Logan's confused as to why he randomly stopped talking, "Are you okay?" He asks, looking around.

James' attention snaps back to Logan, "Uh, yeah. I'll text you the details, okay?"

"Okay." Logan nods and quickly walks away.

And suddenly Kendall Knight appears in front of James. With a tree hat on. Crap. "What was that, James?" He asks, snatching off the hat and motioning in the direction Logan walked away in.

James puts on his most charming smile, and then promptly removes it when he remembers whom he's talking to. Kendall responds best to authenticity. The truth. "That was me helping out your former bestie."

Kendall nods, "Yeah, I got that part. Why are you helping him though? He's a loser, in case you forgot."

James shakes his head, not believing how high school this has become. "Kendall, if you were here during our conversation, you'd be able to see that Logan misses you and Carlos. He still loves you guys despite the bullying." James pauses to see if there's a reaction. When he doesn't get one he continues on, "I don't know about you, but I would've done something crazy if you guys ever left me."

"We would never leave you, James." Kendall says with a strong sense of power.

James already knows that, and he's pissed. "But you'll gladly leave Logan. Let's not forget that the guy you used to look up to in high school secretly liked to take it up the ass."

"So Reynolds is gay, what's wrong with that?" Kendall says quickly.

James puts his hands up in surrender, "You know I don't judge people like that, Kendall. It's just that you are Mr. Be Yourself, and you willingly left one of the realest people you know to hang around a closeted ladies man for the sake of popularity. I stuck with you because I love you and Carlos, but it doesn't mean I agree with all of your decisions and it's past time for me to speak up."

Kendall looks as if he's going to retort, but he closes his mouth with a heavy sigh. "You got me there." He admits.

"All I'm saying is that we're not in high school anymore. You know who you are and who you want to be. Why not try to make amends? It'll be an uphill battle, but it's not too late." He says, really hoping he's getting through to his thick-headed friend.

After a few minutes, Kendall nods. "I'll think it over."

James breathes a sigh of relief, "Now what are we going to do about Jett?"

Kendall's green eyes turn a shade darker. It's a rare expression, and it's a scary one. "Don't worry about Jett. I'll handle him." Kendall doesn't mind messing with someone in a humiliating kind of way, but to violently beat someone is not okay with him, and he will make sure Jett's punishment is sweet.

* * *

><p>The next week passes by in the blink of an eye for Logan. His studies are going well, and hanging out with James hasn't been so bad, even if the pretty boy has an unhealthy obsession with bandanas. There are pictures of bandanas everywhere. What is wrong with James?<p>

Right now, the unlikely pair is in James' apartments playing a racing game on his huge TV. Logan loves James' palace compared to the baby room he's been living in all his life.

Wait…James is rich, and he's been rich forever. Why would he even be in a public school?

And of course Logan can't keep hold his tongue. He pauses the game, and ignores James' frustration, "Since you're really rich, why did you go to public school? I mean, wouldn't your parents have put you in a private school?"

James smile, "This is why I like you." He says simply.

Logan turns a shade of pink.

"No one has ever asked me that before." He explains, still smiling and looking like a model. "My parents wanted me in a private school, but I chose not to go. Not much individuality when you're wearing a uniform."

Logan is satisfied with the answer, "That makes sense." He then unexpectedly unpauses the game, catching James off guard and winng the race. He jumps up and does a stupid dance to celebrate. "Woo hoo! I won!"

James could only laugh at the silliness. His heart warmed as he notes that Logan has gotten comfortable with him and he couldn't be happier.

The front door of James' condo slams shut.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while, Logan." Comes the voice of Kendall, who just walked into the apartment with Carlos next to him. Both boys are smiling and happy to see that Logan is happy for a change, no thanks to them.

Logan stops dancing and quickly composes himself. He looks James, "You didn't tell me _they _were coming over." He whispers harshly, deciding to take a seat on the couch despite wanting to leave.

_They _heard him despite the whisper.

"He didn't tell you because he didn't know." Carlos speaks up as he walks over to the pair.

Logan notices that Carlos has a twelve pack of grape soda, Carlos' favorite. He sets it on the coffee table and sits on the end of the couch, on the other side of James.

Kendall has two boxes of pizza in hands.

_Where did those come from? _Logan thinks.

The blonde sets the pizza boxes next to the case of soda and sits on the end of the couch, right next to Logan. "Hi." The blonde says in a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen? I haven't even begun the next chapter yet, so you'll have to be patient with me. Sorry guys and girls. Please follow, favorite, and most importantly review!<strong>


	4. AN - Thank You All!

Hello everyone! No, this is not a chapter. Sorry for getting your hopes up (if they even were), but I really need to give the supporters some thanks.

Special thanks to some of the reviewers:

**KeeperofImagination – **Thank you! I am going away for a bit to become a better writer, but I will definitely come back with a bang soon! Expect a new update some time this month.

**LittleMonkeyDog **– Thank you for liking the story. I don't always feel like an adequate writer, so thank you!

**Lowgin-Hindursen **– Thanks for being so into the story! This story doesn't come from a real place for me, just based off of certain things I've seen, but nothing tangible, so thank you for being into it. I'm going away for a little bit to learn how to really create and execute a great story that truly captures an audience. Unfortunately it's not a skill I found after writing my first few stories.

**Rusher Driver – **Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it.

**social bycott – **I think it's awesome that you like the story! Thank you for your review!

Thank you to logiebear, I love it, and the Guest. Lol I appreciate your reviews and I'm really glad you like it!

And thank you to all who followed and favorited the story, aegyou31, spookje10, AleSchimew, and Germanrusher.

**Thanks again everyone! I am leaving for a bit because I am taking a writing workshop for the month of January that will give me one of the main skills I believe I'm missing. So thank you all, and I hope to be updating before the month is over.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Told you I would post before the month was over and I made it a goal of mine to accomplish. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Hi?" Logan realizes that he phrased it as a question, but what does one say to their former best friend and current leader of his bullies?<p>

Kendall smiles at his old friend, kind of missing those innocent brown eye that always hold a crap ton of information. "I'm sorry for everything, Logan." He says, hoping the boy could forgive him after all these years.

Logan is kind of surprised, but he doesn't believe it. He nods to acknowledge Kendall, but his eyes are focused on everything other than the blonde next to him or the energetic one next to James. The last thing Logan wants right now is to deal with this.

An awkward silence fills the living room.

James looks at his 3 friends, knowing that no one is going to speak; he stands up and grabs the remote. He flips off the TV and turns to his friends, "Okay, guys. We need to have a serious talk." He begins, the 3 boys shift uncomfortably on the couch. "Follow me to the kitchen." James walks away.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall glance at each other before following. They all take seats at the kitchen table.

James smiles, "Alright. We all know what the elephant in the room is, so who wants to begin?"

"I will." Carlos chimes. He turns to Logan and looks him in the eyes. "Logan I am so sorry for…bullying you all these years. You are a really cool guy and I'm mad at myself for acting like a douche. Can you ever forgive me?"

Logan is appalled. He never though letting James into his life could bring back his old friends…. But is that what he wants?

"No." Logan says coldly.

The boys are shocked into silence.

Carlos looks like a sad child. He has the cutest sad face ever. "No?"

"No, Carlos. I'm not forgiving you." His voice getting louder.

Kendall jumps up, banging hard on the table, causing the boys to jump. "Why are you being such a jerk!" He yells as his face reddens from anger.

Logan is fuming. "_I'm _the jerk? It was you jerks that spent years tormenting me for your popularity. You assholes almost succeeded in your first suicide victim. If I didn't have my mom…."

He rolls his eyes at their surprised faces. He looks to James, "Guess all your stalking didn't pick up on that, huh?"

Kendall sits down, suddenly not knowing what to say. He feels like a knife tore through his heart. Did he really make Logie want to kill himself?

Carlos is on the verge of tears.

James buries his face in hands. He wasn't expecting this to happen. All he wanted was a nice time with Logan, and then Kendall and Carlos show up. Maybe he shouldn't have even talked to Logan. They did make some progress with Logan actually starting to love himself, but now James feels as if he took the poor guy back to high school. "Oh my god." He says.

Logan huffs, "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me. I'm just saying that what you guys did to me is not okay. If you really want to be friends again then it's going to take more than some pizza and an apology."

James looks up when he hears the waiver in Logan's voice. "You're crying."

Logan's eyes widen, and he quickly wipes at them. "I gotta go." Logan stands up and leaves.

James sighs and brushes his hair back with his hands, "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

Kendall rolls his eyes, "You're the one that decided we should be friends with him again in the first place."

"Is that your way of saying you don't care to be friends with Logan again?" James counters.

Carlos hops up, "Look, we made our bed. Logan told us what we have to do to be friends with him again, We need to earn his trust back. But how."

Kendall sits in defeat, "I don't know, but I'm tired of this. This division is all my fault. Me trying to be cool like my dad, and like my dad, I almost ruined someone I love. We need to get him back. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>Logan hurries down the lonely hallway. He sees the door to the stairwell coming up on his left and the elevators about 100 ft. away, "I can use some time to think anyway." He mumbles, deciding to take the stairs. As he goes to open the door a strong hand crushes his shoulder.<p>

"Hey, Logan."

Jett.

Even worse, a pissed off Jett.

Before Logan can process what's happening, he's spun around and pinned against the wall. Logan can't believe how bad Jett looks.

The pretty man is sporting a black eye, a cut on his cheek, and a slow-healing cut on his lip.

"What happened to you?" Logan asks, not understanding why he cares.

Jett adds more pressure to his hold, making it more difficult for Logan to breathe. "You happened. You blabbed to your friends about our extracurriculars and Kendall and Carlos got fist happy with my face. My handsome face is gone because of you. And now that I have nothing to lose, I am gonna tear you to pieces."

The smoke coming from Logan's ears must be invisible, because Jett's not realizing how pissed the smart one is right now. "Look Jett, whatever they did to you is not my fault. I don't even like them. Now get off me."

"This is all your fault!" Jett screams. He pulls his fist back and punches Logan in the face.

Logan pushes Jett hard, causing Jett to slap the back of his head against the wall. Logan is on him in a second, sending a hard punch to his face with a deafening roar.

The residents who are home start to come out of their apartments to see what's going on.

James, Carlos, and Kendall run out of an apartment further down the hall to see Jett roar and tackle Logan like a linebacker into the door of the stairwell.

The force breaks the door, sending the boys tumbling down the flight of metal stairs.

The 3 boys scream and run to the stairwell. They find the boys on the ground. Blood is seeping out of Logan. Jett's head is at an impossible angle.

Both boys are deathly still.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and follow and favorite and stuff!<strong>

** One last chapter on the way. I've already started it, but I'm hoping to give it some length. Let's see what happens.  
><strong>


End file.
